Amelia
Flaming Ace Paladin Amelia Description Amelia's a short (just over 5'0 and 5'1 in costume), slight girl who seems smaller than her apparent age of fifteen. Her dark hair's drawn back into a simple, long ponytail. There's a sharpness to her features, and to the way she glares at things with her bright blue eyes. The overall impression she gives is of a coiled spring- on edge, impatient, and ready to snap into motion. http://i.imgur.com/w5CoM0D.jpg http://i.imgur.com/6lS31VI.jpg Origin She'd asked for this. Her memories might be a little fuzzy, and she can't quite remember what her name used to be, but she's sure of that much. And why wouldn't she? Her life had been quiet enough, but it wasn't like she had been anyone of importance. She'd muddled through life without doing much or affecting anyone, and she hadn't thought she'd really amount to anything. She'd done small things here and there, but she didn't really matter in the larger scheme of things, and she more or less accepted that. Then she'd met that thing. The recruiter. It'd made its offer. Told her about the world of magic. Magic was real. There were other worlds, and all of them were in danger from things that shouldn't exist. Everything she'd thought she'd known about the way the world worked suddenly seemed woefully incomplete. Unimportant. There was real evil in the world, and a quick, easy way to fight it. And she'd been chosen. She could make a real difference to everyone, and be a hero doing it, and all she had to do was say yes. The world was so much bigger than she'd known, and she could find out more. Or she could go back to her safe little routine and know she'd turned down a chance to do something else. Something more. It was a one-time offer, and the recruiter wasn't going to wait long. ...In hindsight, she probably should have been more suspicious when it'd mentioned that. But she hadn't. Of course, the thing hadn't gone into much detail at the time about just what it'd involve. The magical girl part, for starters, or that she wasn't going to be herself anymore by doing it. Or just how strange the monsters really were...and never mind the rest of the secret world. Still, there were worse fates than being a hero, even if she felt like an idiot for not asking more questions. This way, she could matter. She could make a difference, and fight real monsters in a way she'd never have otherwise. She was Flaming Ace Paladin Amelia, and she was going to do the best job she could. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop her from doing what was right. After all, this was what she'd asked for. Traits Leitmotif: Bloody Tears - Castlevania: Judgment (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2PfHWMxaAo) ' ' Transformation Phrase: "Justice is a fire that can never be put out! I, Flaming Ace Paladin Amelia, will burn away all evil in this world!" ' ' Motivation: Courage: You are a bonfire in the darkness; you never give in to fear or depression and strive to save '' ''others from their own fear. Being scared doesn't affect you nearly as much. But giving into your fear... Stats Str: 4+3+1+1=9 Agi: 4+2+2+4=12 (+2 Silver Coins)(Gold Coin) Vit: 4+1+1=7 Mag: 4+1+1+2=8 (Silver Coin) Luck: 4+1=5 Age: 9- 15 years old ' ' Body: ''' 6- Underdeveloped (+1 Mag) '''Specialization: 2- Fire (Bronze from Ice)(+3 Str) Weapon: 15- Mystic (+1 Mag), Melee (Dual Weapon) Outfit: 20- Uniform (+1 Vit) Power: 16- Regeneration (Bronze from Third Eye) Perks: 9-Blood Magic (+1 Vit) 1-Dual Weapon (Melee)(+1 Str) 1- Interdimensional Tourist 9- Big Damn Hero 5- Gifted (+1 Str) Stats (Sahara) Str: 4+3+1+1+1+1+1+2=14 or 15 for melee mode only (Bronze, Silver) Agi: 4 Vit: 4+1+1+1+1+1=9 or 10 for melee mode only (bronze, bronze) Mag: 4+1+1+4+2=12 or 13 for mystic mode only (gold, silver) Luck: 4 Age: 9- 15 years old ' ' Body: ''' 6- Underdeveloped (+1 Mag) '''Specialization: 2- Fire (+3 Str, +1 Vit) Weapon: Dual Weapon (Mystic/Melee)(+1 Mag or +1Str, +1 Vit) 15- Mystic (Basket-hilted torch)- https://wiki.guildwars2.com/images/b/b9/Torch_concept_art.jpg) Enchanted- A weapon with this enhancement gets a +1 attack dice. This applies for both mystic attacks and specialization magic attacks. Melee (Heavy cavalry sword)-https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/58/8d/05/588d0522eb98d47de07ffe1ed90e476e.jpg Duelist: Successful Parry defense actions now cause 2 wounds on the opponent. These bypass Soak. Outfit: 20- Uniform (+1 Vit) Defender: Grants+1 die to defense rolls that use STR Power: 16- Regeneration (+1 Vit)(Bronze from Third Eye) Perks: 9-Blood Magic (+1 Mag) 1-Dual Weapon (Melee) 1- Interdimensional Tourist(+1 Str) 9- Big Damn Hero (+1 Str) 5- Gifted (+1 Str) Leitmotif Custom Spells Burning Blood- Amelia's particular brand of fire magic surges through her blood, crackling in her veins and burning bright at her command. It can use a lot of things as fuel- her emotions, her will to fight, her sense of self...and even her own spilled blood. Of course, fire isn't that picky about what it burns... Once per wound category dropped per encounter (75%, 50%, 25%) Amelia may trigger Burning Blood at the cost of 1 Wound after threshold conditions are passed. This is treated as a free action magical attack and if successful, applies Ignite to the target. Works on one opponent of choice within melee range. Associates Alexa- http://pastebin.com/vdaUdxhV http://i.imgur.com/q0Yu2YK.png This but with blue eyes, pink blouse and a longer cloak. http://i.imgur.com/rbDcm2h.png Iris- http://pastebin.com/VZAkW2s7 Ferrous Argent- https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1W4SWS4c8xcszhtHbb0Yl9rsZ8wfhrWSeyc2LY6cBgA8 Stories First Hunt- http://pastebin.com/mEVp6rSA Sleepover- http://pastebin.com/P2rHT0G8 Pep Talk- http://pastebin.com/tU1TBmDx Early Bird- http://pastebin.com/2knsggFc Walking Tour- http://pastebin.com/25S4Bm3g The Keep in the Park- http://pastebin.com/MNTd8tNJ Coin Toss- http://pastebin.com/KfzS02Fd Combing Through- http://pastebin.com/VQfxnKcV A Christmas Brawl- http://pastebin.com/QP207V59 Cleaning House- Downward Spiral- http://pastebin.com/D4NCyGM7... Like Clockwork- http://pastebin.com/d3H8U8QY Followup- http://pastebin.com/mLZcnKeD Statline (Melee/Mystic) Strength Offense !ex 8 v 7 or !ex 7 v 7 Strength Defense !ex 9 v 7 or !ex 7 v 7 Magic Offense !ex 6 v 7 or !ex 8 v 7 Magic Defense !ex 6 v 7 or !ex 7 v 7 Agility Offense !ex 2 v 7 or !ex 2 v 7 Agility Defense !ex 2 v 7 or !ex 2 v 7 Luck Offense !ex 2 vs 7 Luck Defense !ex 2 vs 7 HP 16/16 or 14/14 (regens 1 per round) SP 7/7 or 6/6 (regens 1 every other round) MAG 12/12 or 13/13 (regens 1 every other round) Luck Points: 4 Category:Magical Girls